Concrete Angel
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: Songfic!Angst! Harry Potter style of concrete angel.


Concrete Angel

A/N: A sad little fic. Revised lyrics of Martina McBride's Concrete Angel.

* * *

Little Harry Potter grabbed his brown lunch bag.

_He walks to school with the lunch he packs._

He slowly shut the screen door to Number 4 Privet Dr. When he turns around, his arm bumps into the porch swing. He winced from the newly fromed bruise from last night's catstrophe.

_Nobody knows what he's holdin' back_

As he arrived at school, kids stood a well 50 ft. away from him. He hasn't been bathed in months, and he was wearing the same blue turtleneck to cover the bruises on his neck and arms, and his khaki panrts that cover his legs. His shoes are too big. "Hey Potty Potter," someone calls out.

_Wearin the same clothes he wore yesterday._

As people mocked him, he caught his shirt sleeve riding up revealing one swollen bruise, but quickly shoved it down.

_He hides the bruises with the cotton and cloths._

During Arithmatic, the teacher asked the class a problem and Harry rose his hand, his shirt sleeve fell back again, revealing dark purple circles, fresh and old. The teacher looked at his arm, but Harry whipped it out of sight before anyone could glance closer.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

Harry was outside and it was recess, fresh memories spilled into his mind.

FLASH BACK

"No, no! Please!" Harry screamed.

Uncle Vernon merely growled and threw him against the wall., he crashed to the floor and crumpled into a heap. "Don't you ever talk to me like that. You get what you deserve," Vernon growled.

As he towered over the shrinking Harry, he became more vicious. Harry could smell the booze on him, and looked at him, petrified.

END FLASHBACK

Harry was to sunk into his memory, he never noticed a small girl his age, red hair and soft brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Ginny," she says, sticking out her tiny hand.

Harry hesitated before taking it. "Harry."

They grinned at eachother, the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

"Home" 

"But I swear, she's here!" Harry pleaded.

"Boy, no one's here but me and you," Vernon growled, his black coal-like piggy eyes searching the place.

Hartry frantically twisted his head this way and that, searching for Ginny. "But-but-" he stammered.

Vernon gave him a wicked smile before bringing his fist down on his small body.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

After his whipping, he stumbled to his cupboard, bloody and bruised. Before retiring, one thought passed through his mind. 'I wish I never existed.'

_Sometimes he wishes he was never born._

Next day, he met Ginny at school. "Where were you!" he exclaimed, slightly cross.

"I was busy,why?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"N-nothing," Harry said, shirting away from the smaller kid.

"Harry, you can trust me, I promise," Ginny called out to him.

"O-ok, well you see, I'm a bad boy, you really shouldn't hang out with me," Harry said with a small sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, slightly confused.

"He-Uncle Vernon says-says, I don't deserve to live, and deserve to b-be b-beaten," Harry stuttered.

Ginny looked hard and long at the boy with jet black hair and eyes that resembled sparkling emeralds. "Oh, well I won't tell, even though I think you shoud," she said with a smile.

Harry looked relieved and shared a smile with Ginny.

LATER

"I'm home," Harry said resigned.

"You're a minute late," Vernon said menancly.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir," Harry stuuttered.

Vernon's hand came down on him hard.

_Through the wind and the rain, he stands hard as a stone._

After his 'treatment', as he retreated to his cupboard, he thought, he'd never win in this world.

_In a world that he can't rise above._

When he fell asleep, he smiled throughout his dreams.

_But his dreams giving him wings _

He dreamt of his mum and dad, and they were hugging and kissing him.

_And he flies to a place where he's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

Well, two weeks past, and Harry found out Ginny lived next door. One foggy night, Harry peered through his bedroom window. There was a swish of red as Ginny's hair moved with the wind. "Hi!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Shush," Harry commanded.

Ginny looked sad. Harry felt guilty. "Sorry, but I don't want Uncle Vernon-" Harry started, but the door crashed open.

"You!" he hissed.

Harry backed away, shrinking under the towering gaze of his uncle.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

Ginny watched sadly as tears rolled down her friends face. She knew her duty. And she stood by it.

_The neighbours hear but they turn out the light_

Ginny heard a window slam, it was probaly the other neighbours. Vernon's fist was brought down again and again on the poor small boy.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate._

Ginny knew the poor boy had no chance of survival. Again and again, hand hitting rising and falling.

_When mornin' comes it'll be too late_

Suddenly, silence. Ginny stood there, frozen. The poor unfortunate soul was brought ot peace.

_Through the wind and the rain_

Suddenly, Harry's fragile cry was heard Ginny knew Harry was holding strong, but it hurt to know he would be gone at any moment.

_He stands hard as a stone_

Harry's cry stopped, then once again, all was silent.

_In a world that he can't rise above_

Ginny felt tears travel down her face, she knew of her job, but it hurt so much even though she knew of his fate.

_But his dreams_ give him wings

Ginny could picture her friend in a place where he would be loved forever.

_And he flies to a place where he's loved._

He was an angel of his own.

_Concrete Angel._

Ginny stood at his funeral, unseen. A small statue of a boy angel was placed upon a shaded placed.

_A statue stands in a shaded place._

The boy had so much resemblence to her friend, his face upturned.

_An angel boy with an upturned face_

Ginny glanced sadly at the polished rock, it was engraved- **Harry James Potter, Loved in the world above, will be missed, 1980-1988**

_A name is written on a polished rock_

Ginny felt tears burn her eyes, he was a broken heart that will soon fade from, the world.

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Ginny knew her friend stood strong through the abuse upheld on the small boy.

_Through the wind and the rain_

Though he didn't say naught a word, he was a brave boy, braver than usual boys.

_He stands hard as a stone_

But Harry had dreams, dreams of love and pride.

_But his dreams give him wings._

Those dreams brought him to a place where no harm shall be inflicted on him.

_And he flies to a place where he's loved._

Ginny walked straight through two men, and saw Harry running at her, a wild grin set upon his face, no bruises circling his emerald eyes, no blood mixed in with his jet hair, a picture of health and innocence. She grabbed his small hand and they ran to play with other rescued souls.

_Concrete Angel_

* * *

A/N: Ok, if you didn't get it, then here it is. It's pretty obvious Harry's the abused child, but Ginny is an angel from heaven to give him a friend before his soul is taken, at the very end, she's at his funeral to make sure he was buried properly, and she passes to another realm (or world, what ever you wanna call it!) and Harry's perfectly healthy and happy, and they run off to play with other children who were abused until the end! hope you liked it! Pretty pretty pretty PLEASE review! 

♥ Louise ♥


End file.
